gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Blob (episode)
is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on September 26, 2015. Overview The episode begins with Babe & Kenzie sitting in Fooders. Triple G comes in with his teacher and introduces her to the girls and Hudson. Babe tells Triple G to check out a new game, Dirty Blob but his teacher disagrees and wants Triple G to study. Triple G wants to play the game and lies by saying he has to go to the bathroom and tells Babe to go another table. Hudson and Kenzie distracts the teacher by showing Hudson peeling an orange on his feet. Babe and Triple G lie by saying that the teacher's apartment has been robbed. Triple G plays it and likes the game and Babe says they need Double G's approval. Triple G eats the orange that Hudson peeled but spits it out after he finds out Hudson peeled it with his feet. The next day, the gang are at the Game Shakers warehouse testing Dirty Blob with Hudson. Triple G and Kenzie like the outfit and then, Double G walks in with Bunny & Ruthless. Double G wants to know when he can check out the Dirty Blob game and Babe says right now. Babe gives Double G the game and Double G starts to play it. Then, Double G finds out why Triple G is not with his tutor and Double G puts Triple G on probation in further notice. Triple G becomes angry and mad that he will have to go to Utah and will have to quit his job at Game Shakers. Afterwards, Kenzie & Babe go to school with Hudson and Kenzie does equations which she finishes really fast. Then, Mr. Sammich tells Kenzie to help Hudson get a pencil out of his ear. After Mr. Sammich leaves, Kenzie turns on the whiteboard and puts Drake & Josh on. But an incoming call from Double G comes and Kenzie and Babe answer it. Double G says he likes the game and wants to release it online tomorrow. Kenzie and Babe agree and Kenzie keeps pulling the pencil out of Hudson's ear. Then, Kenzie & Babe return to the warehouse where they see Hudson in the Dirty Blob costume and Triple G trying to play "Wrecking Blob". Kenzie & Babe try to stop them but Triple G hits Hudson towards the buckets and Hudson rolls back to the computer, therefore damaging the game. Kenzie and Babe try to reconnect the game again and Triple G freaks out. Hudson tells everyone to steal the game from Double G's Pear Pad. At Fooders, everyone is thinking of a way to get the Pear Pad. Triple G freaks out and Babe has an idea by doing a plan. Everyone goes into the office and Kenzie starts to finish downloading the game. Babe then finds Sniffalicious, a perfume made by Double G. Ruthless & Bunny come and are confused so they call Double G to come. The kids try to run but Double G stops them. Kenzie then stalls by saying they are making a song. Double G then wants to hear the song and it finds out to be really bad. Triple G sees the game is fixed and is happy. Babe says that he shouldn't be happy. Hudson asked why. At Fooders, Ruthless becomes Triple G's tutor. Triple G then gets an equation correct. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *A billboard with the game named to this episode, is shown in the theme song Drop Dat What. *A new game is introduced. *This is the first time Drake and Josh is seen in a Game Shakers episode. Drake and Josh also created by Dan Schneider. *This is another smart idea/comment Hudson made. International Airings *November 6, 2015 - UK & Ireland *December 8, 2015 - Asia *January 24, 2016 - Northern Europe References Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 airing Category:2015 Category:Episodes named after game